Simplify the following expression: ${n-3-1-2n}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {n - 2n} {-3 - 1}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-n} {-3 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-n} {-4}$ The simplified expression is $-n-4$